


The Next Chapter

by FollowYourDreams



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams
Summary: This is a series of one-shots following Dan and Phil after they announce their relationship through their YouTube Red original movie "Dan and Phil's Story of TATINOF" (just like we all hoped they would).





	1. After the Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my way of coping with tatinof. A one-shot series of domestic fluff and smut. Yup. Plus, why not start this while the ENTIRE phandom is emotionally vulnerable? >:) Each chapter is a one-shot (of various lengths) which will all link up. However, since these are technically one-shots, I will still be working on my multi-chaptered fics :)

The Next Chapter

 

  
After the Legacy

It was October 5th, 2016, at roughly 7:30 p.m. Dan and Phil were sat together on their sofa, laptops out and ready. Click, and it was done. They’d posted their YouTube Red original movies, _The Amazing Tour is Not on Fire_ , and _Dan and Phil’s Story of TATINOF_. Whilst they were both indescribably excited, they were also scared to death. One of their performances of the tour had been filmed just like they planned, and it was completely normal. However, their documentary had a very huge surprise at the end.

The documentary followed their journey of everything that went into bringing the tour to life. From the beginning brainstorming to life on the road, the movie covered all the bases. Then, at the end, they decided that they would share their biggest secret with the world.

Dan clicked on the documentary, and they watched it together, reliving all their memories of the tour itself, and of course of filming for the movie. As they reached towards the end of the movie, they felt their breath catch.

_“The atmosphere just builds up to this kind of terrifying, amazing crescendo,” said Dan._

_The camera began to show Dan and Phil getting ready to go on stage before showing a woman working backstage._

_“Ladies and gentlemen of the amazing tour company this is your beginners call. Places please. Places please,” she said._

_“Oh, this is it,” said Phil._

_The camera then began to pan to various scenes, showing Dan and Phil walking towards the stage, and the crowd going completely wild. Dan and Phil walked down stairs and through a hall, getting closer and closer to the stage. Their faces were full of terror and excitement._

_“There’s a lot of people,” commented Phil as the screams of thousands of people could be heard. “The louder the crowd, the better the show, I think.”_

_“I think so,” said Dan._

_“It like charges us with energy.”_

_Dan and Phil watched as the timer on the set ticked down. It was displaying various clips from their videos whilst counting down to 0, which is when they would step out onto the stage. Dan bounced on his feet, trying to shake his nerves. He clenched his fist, bracing himself. Slow, he looked up, meeting eyes with Phil._

_“Ready?” he asked._

_Phil nodded. “Ready.” He quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dan’s momentarily as the count reached 0._

Dan paused the video. His hand was lightly shaking, which Phil noticed. Phil took Dan’s trembling hand into his own and gave it a squeeze.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Deep down, he knew Dan was alright, just nervous, but he needed to be sure.

“Yeah,” said Dan in a wispy, quiet voice. He cleared his throat. “I just, I can’t believe we finally did it.” His eyes traveled to Phil’s, and he held his gaze. “After all these years, people finally _know_.”

Phil slowly ran his thumb over the top of Dan’s hand, a soothing gesture he knew always helped. “How do you feel? Do you,” he stopped briefly, “do you regret it?”

“No!” exclaimed Dan almost immediately. “Of course not! I hope you don’t think that.”

“I don’t, but I had to be sure.” Phil leaned closer and gingerly pecked at Dan’s cheek. “I know it’s a huge change. I know it’s scary to think that the whole world now knows, people who support us _and_ people who don’t.”

Dan scooted out of his sofa crease so that he could curl up to Phil, resting his head on his fiancé’s chest. “I feel stupid, but I can’t help but think about the negativity that comes with this. I know we’re going to get incredible love and support, but I keep thinking about homophobic people, crazy ‘Dan-girls’, anyone who would be against it. It’s ridiculous, but I can’t help it.”

“Hey,” whispered Phil. He moved Dan slightly, making the younger man look at him. “Look at me.” He cupped Dan’s face, running his thumb along Dan’s cheek. “We did this because we were ready. We’ve grown up now. We’re ready to get married, get a new place to live, all of that stuff. And, we couldn’t do that without telling the world.”

“You’re right.” Dan managed a small smile. “Though, the grown up thing is kind of iffy.”

Phil looked at him curiously.

“Phil,” said Dan with a small laugh. “I’m in a Totoro onesie and you’re in your lion onesie, and we’re drinking ribena out of cheap wine glasses.”

Phil laughed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay,” he sighed. “Good point, but we pay the bills and are technically employed. So, close enough.”

“Close enough,” Dan waved his hand. He chuckled and went back to his position resting against Phil. “I love you so much, Phil Lester.”

“I love you too, Dan Howell. So much.” Phil planted a soft kiss on Dan’s head, then pulled Dan closer, embracing him as tightly as possible.

Dan sighed quietly. “Everything’s about to change. We were able to create our legacy from the past seven years, and now it’s time to move on.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Dan maneuvered to glance up at Phil. He closed the space between them, kissing Phil for a few moments. He pulled away and rested their noses together. “I’m ready.”


	2. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out from grave* I hate being an adult.
> 
> Alright. Update here we go. I'm gonna crawl to work now. Enjoy! XD

The Next Chapter

 

  
Moving On

For Dan and Phil, the most bittersweet aspect of moving along with their lives was leaving behind their London apartment. It was their _home_ and had been for so damn long. But, it was time to get a house. The two of them both wanted to adopt children one day, and the apartment was just too small to raise a family. It was time to say goodbye. Thankfully, they still had to actually find a house, so they had time to emotionally and mentally prepare.

Dan was in his sofa crease, his laptop open, browsing adverts for homes in London. They definitely wanted to stay in their city, but damn, houses in London were expensive. In moments like those, Dan felt especially grateful that their stage show had been as successful as it was. It was because of the book and the tour that were able to even start _thinking_ about moving into a house. As he looked through the web, searching for a new home, he felt his heart beating faster. This was real. It was happening. He was really looking for a _house_ so that he and Phil could raise a family. How lucky was he?

“Hey, bear,” said Phil as he walked into a room. He was carrying two mugs of coffee. Handing Dan the Hello Kitty mug, he sat down with his own drink and relaxed next to Dan, looking over at his fiancé’s laptop. “House shopping this early?”

“Yeah,” said Dan. He took a long, quiet sip of liquid energy, which he was in desperate need of. “I really want to find something so we can at least start actually going to these places and get closer to a decision.” Looking a little sad, he sighed. “It’s going to be hard. This place is our home.”

Phil warmed his hands on his mug, breathing in the scent of the drink, doing his best to relax. “I know. I’m going to miss it too.” He took a few sips before continuing. “I wouldn’t be even considering it if we didn’t want kids.”

“Same. But, at least this is for a good reason. I’d like to think we’ll be good parents.” A small smile formed on his lips. “Can you imagine how amazing it’s going to be?”

“We can take them to Disney World one day,” mused Phil.

“We’ll take them to Hogwarts, but it will really be for us.” Dan chuckled. “We should give them a sorting ceremony when they turn 11.”

Phil’s entire being smiled when Dan said that. “Dan! You’re going to make me cry; that’s such a cute idea.”

“I mean, I stole it from Tumblr so.”

Phil gently shoved Dan. “You meme.”

“Always.”

Dan maneuvered to kiss Phil gingerly, brushing their lips together sweetly. They pulled away long enough to set their mugs down, and then they were back in each other’s embrace. Dan’s hands made their way to the back of Phil’s neck, pulling the older man closer, capturing his lips with a growing passion. Moments like that were so special, where they just felt so right. Phil peppered kisses from Dan’s lips to his jaw and then to his neck, nibbling softly. Dan smiled widely, holding Phil close and loving the tender attention he was receiving. He moved his laptop out of the way so he could lay down, bringing Phil down with him. Phil laced his fingers with Dan’s, continuing to give little kisses all along Dan’s neck, cheek, lips, and nose. Dan found himself giggling lightly, his smile uncontrollable as Phil showered him with tender affection.

The kissing and cuddling went on for a while. Dan would never admit it verbally, but he loved when things stayed sweet. Sex was amazing, of course, but it was the gentle kissing, the hand holding, and the completely innocent sentiment that made him feel the best. Sometimes he would be on the verge of tears because he was just so _happy_.

Phil knew Dan felt his best when their time together was spent like this. He knew that soft, genuine affection was the best way to make Dan happy. It made him feel good too. Giving Dan the attention he needed not only made Phil feel important, but it made him feel lucky. How lucky was he to have someone that he could just hold, pamper, and love? Plus, Dan gave him everything back. Their relationship was built on mutual trust, love, and caring. Seven years of being together had only made him love Dan more each day. As he lay there, kissing Dan’s cheek and lips, loving him, he felt that nothing could be better.

“I love you,” he said as he pecked another kiss on Dan’s cheek.

Dan chuckled quietly, his dimples huge from grinning so wide. “I love you too.” He quickly kissed Phil’s lips before pulling away. “Now help me find us a home, or I’ll be here all day.”

Dan and Phil untangled from one another, getting back to their spots on the couch. With their laptops handy, they began to search for their new home.

***

It was a few days later when Dan and Phil had locked down three homes to visit. The car arrived at 11:00 a.m. to pick them up, despite Dan’s protest that, that was too early to start their day. After getting situated, the car took off, taking them to their destination.

“You know what I just realized,” said Dan through a yawn. He wiped the sleep from his with the sleeve of his black sweater, his favorite one which had some slightly see-through parts in the fabric.

“Hm?” inquired Phil.

“We’re going to have to get a car. We can’t Uber our kids to school.”

Phil’s lips tightened into a straight line. “Shit.”

“Whoa, Phil,” said Dan in a teasing tone as he turned on his cell phone. “Wash your mouth out. Don’t teach the kids that foul language.”

“Dan,” Phil simply gave Dan a look, “our kids first word will probably be ‘fuck’ because of you.”

Dan made sounds of “pssh” for a few seconds before halting the action entirely. “Yeah probably. Either ‘fuck’ or ‘memes’.”

Phil burst out laughing, holding his phone to face to conceal his smile. “I hate that you’re right! Our kids are going to be such weird people.”

“Who the fuck is letting us raise children? This is a terrible idea,” Dan laughed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well, let’s focus on getting a house first, then we can worry about the future of our kids,” said Phil through a chuckle.

Once they arrived at the first home, they were greeted by a real-estate agent. She was a woman who was dressed in a pant suit and heels, her hair tied back.

“Hi, I’m Melissa,” she greeted. She shook both Dan and Phil’s hands with a smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Dan and Phil in unison.

“Let’s get started,” she led them inside. “Now, this house has an amazing—”

Melissa’s words faded into nothing as Dan and Phil looked around. It wasn’t that they didn’t feel it was important to listen; it was simply that they both had already decided that this wasn’t the home for them. To be polite, they finished the tour of the whole home. However, they both agreed that their first impression was correct.

The next home didn’t work out either. Dan didn’t like the feel of it whatsoever, and Phil felt that the backyard was way too small, especially if they were going to have little ones.

Then, they went to the final house, and they couldn’t believe their eyes.

When they first walked in, they went down a short hall, a delicate entry way that led to the living room, a spacious area that felt warm from the moment you went inside. The walls were a soft blue color, and the carpet was an off white that complemented the area very well. Melissa showed them the kitchen, and it was incredible. There was enough space for an island and a small table with four chairs. The dining room was small, but it was big enough to use for at least six people. Heading upstairs, they saw that there was another loft, which was followed by three bedrooms. There was a bath upstairs and downstairs, both decent in size. Then, there was the backyard. It wasn’t too big, but it was large enough to have a little bit of everything that they wanted. With the area they had, Phil could have a garden, they could set up a playset for their kids, and hell, there was even room for a koi pond, just like they’d talked about for years.

 Needless to say, they decided that they’d found their home. An hour of paperwork later, and they were situated to begin getting ready to move in. The car ride home was filled with brainstorming, ideas pouring out of both of them of what to do with every corner of the new house.

“I’m so zazzed!” said Dan. “I can’t believe how amazing it is.”

“We’re so lucky!” exclaimed Phil. “This is going to be incredible.”

Dan sighed. “It’s going to be hard to say goodbye to the apartment, but this is a new beginning that I am actually ready for.”

“Me too.” Phil took Dan’s hand. “Let’s start a family, Dan.”

Dan smiled softly, his eyes welling with tears. “Let’s start a family, Phil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop crying. XD jkjk. Thank you guys for reading! I hope you liked this next installment. ^^ There are plenty more to come. As always, you can follow me on social media for more phan trashiness and sneak peeks/updates :D Please leave me a comment with your thoughts! Thanks again guys! Bye!~
> 
> Tumblr: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first part! I will posting these as often as possible because this is my coping mechanism. XD Thanks for reading! :D As always, you can follow a fellow trash bag on my social media for more phan and sneak peeks! Thanks again! Bye!~
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97
> 
> Tumblr: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/


End file.
